Feuer
by Eladriel
Summary: Ein Unglück passiert in Neos und Trinitys gemeinsammen Wohnung.


Flammen 

Ich sah ihn entsetzt an.

Er sah mich nicht.

Küsste diese Frau von der ich noch nicht einmal den Namen kannte.

Lag in ihren Armen und schien nicht ein einziges Mal an mich zu denken.

Es versetzte mir einen tiefen Stich ins Herz, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, nicht den Blick abwenden. Ich starrte die beiden einfach nur an.

Fassungslos.

Neos Blick traf meinen, doch er reagierte nicht.

Er schaute mir in die Augen und sah doch durch sie hindurch.

Ich riss mich los, lief weg.

Warum?

Warum tut er mir das an?

Liebt er mich nicht mehr?

Was hat sie was ich nicht habe?

Warum bin ich ihm so egal, dass er noch nicht einmal reagiert wenn ich den Raum betrete?

Hab ich ihm je etwas bedeutet?

-- --

Er betritt den Raum.

Kommt auf mich zu, will mich in den Arm nehmen, küssen, tut so als wäre nichts gewesen.

Ich weiche ihm aus. Sehe ihn verletzt an.

„Du wagst es nach all dem was du getan hast noch hier aufzutauchen?", frage ich leise?

„Was willst du überhaupt noch hier, geh doch zu ihr, ich halte dich nicht auf."

Ich spüre wie Tränen in mir aufsteigen, ich verlassen den Raum bevor er sehen kann was er mir angetan hat.

Er klopft an der Tür, versucht sie zu öffnen. Doch ich lasse ihn nicht rein.

Ich sitze hier auf dem Bett und weine.

Immer wieder fragt er was denn los sei, tut so als hätte er von nichts ein Ahnung.

Glaubt ich hätte nichts gesehen, kommt noch nicht einmal auf die Idee, dass ich etwas gesehen haben könnte.

Es schmerzt so sehr.

-- --

Ich konnte ihre Reaktion nicht verstehen.

Wusste nicht warum sie sich abwendete.

Bis ich erfuhr was geschehen war.

Ich konnte mich an nichts mehr erinnern, aber allein das Wissen Trinity betrogen zu haben, ließ mich mich schlecht fühlen.

Es war wie ein Blackout. Ich wusste weder wer diese Frau war, noch wusste ich was ich mit ihr oder sie mit mir gemacht hatte.

Alles hatte ich nur erzählt bekommen, wage, keiner war dabei gewesen.

Es ist vier Wochen her und ich habe seit dem kein einziges Wort mehr mit Trinity sprechen können.

Unruhige wälze ich mich im Bett hin und her.

Habe Angst vor dem Einschlafen.

Habe Angst von ihr zu Träumen, möchte mit ihr reden.

Irgendwann schlafe ich doch ein.

Ich sehe Feuer.

Dichte Rauchschwaden vernebeln mir die Sicht.

Ich sehe sie, eingeschlossen von den Flammen.

Sie hustet, droht im Qualm zu ersticken.

Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, nichts tun, bin nur Beobachter.

Sie verliert das Bewusstsein, ist den Flammen hilflos ausgeliefert.

Niemand sonst bemerkt den Brand.

Ich wache auf.

Sitze kerzengerade in meinem Bett.

Das war kein Traum.

Es war ein Vision, wie ich sie schon einmal hatte.

Doch diesmal würde sie viel eher eintreffen als die letzte, dass spüre ich.

So schnell ich kann renne ich zu ihr.

Öffne die Tür.

Dicker Rauch strömt mir entgegen, brennt in den Augen ,lässt mich husten.

Ich versuche sie zu entdecken, herauszufinden ob sie noch in diesem Raum ist.

Ein leises, schwaches Husten kommt von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Ich kann sie nur schwer erkennen, sie liegt da, eingeschlossen von den Flammen, kaum noch bei Bewusstsein.

Ich kämpfe mich durch die Flammen zu ihr, was für Verletzungen ich mir dabei zu ziehe ist mir egal.

Sie hat die Augen geschlossen, Atmet kaum noch.

Ich hebe sie hoch, tage sie aus diesem Zimmer.

-- --

Sie liegt auf dem Bett, die Augen geschlossen.

Friedlich als ob sie schläft.

Doch sie schläft nicht.

Als ich ans Bett trete öffnet sie die Augen langsam.

„Warum?", fragt sie leise.

„Weil ich dich liebe!", antworte ich in der gleichen Lautstärke.

Endlich konnten wir wieder miteinander reden.

„Ich weiß, was ich damals getan hab war falsch ...", wollte ich beginnen, doch sie unterbrach mich.

„Du konntest nichts dafür. Ich weiß. Ich wollte kommen und es dir sagen, doch dann brach das Feuer aus.

Deine „Geliebte" hatte dir damals was in Glas geschüttet, dass dich alles um dich herum vergessen ließ.

Es war damals so verletzend gewesen. Dich zu sehen, in den Armen einer anderen Frau...

Du hast mich nicht beachtet, hast getan als sei ich Luft für dich.

Ich hab mich so elend gefühlt, so überflüssig, so wertlos.

Jede Nacht habe ich mich gefragt warum ich nicht schon früher bemerkt habe, dass du mich nur benutzt, warum ich so dumm war. Und immer wieder habe ich gemerkt wie sehr ich doch noch liebe..."

Zärtlich streiche ich ihr über die Wange.

„Ich habe mich immer so mies gefühlt, konnte mir selbst nicht mehr in die Augen blicken, aber ich konnte mich an gar nichts erinnern, an gar nichts.

Jede nacht habe ich von dir geträumt und mich selbst beschimpft.

Ich wollte immer mit dir reden, aber ich war doch alles selber schuld."

Sie bringt mich zum Schweigen.

„Jetzt hat sich alles geklärt. Verzeih mir, dass ich dir so etwas zu getraut habe."

„Immer.

Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Hatte Angst ich könnte dich verlieren. Das hätte ich nicht ausgehalten. Ich bin so glücklich dich wieder zu haben."

Zärtlich küsse ich sie, nach all der langen Zeit.

Glücklich darüber, dass ich einfach wieder glücklich sein kann. Mit ihr.


End file.
